legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity: P16/Transcript
Part 16 (Benji, John, and Monika are seen in the Penthouse. Benji is continuously jogging up and down the stairs. Natsuki sees this.) Natsuki: Why are you just running up and down the stairs, Benji? Benji: We call it "fitness", Natsuki. Natsuki: Well, it may be a good workout, but I don't think you're aware that Yuri's still asleep. Benji: I'll be fine. Natsuki: You obviously don't know Yuri well enough. You don't want to disturb her while she's sleeping. Benji: How come? (Suddenly, Yuri bursts out of her room, pissed off. She's holding a karambit knife.) Yuri: WHO. WAS. MAKING. ALL. OF. THAT. NOISE?!!!!! (Benji freezes in place and then looks at Yuri.) Benji: I was jogging on the stairs, Yuri. Yuri: WHY?!!! Benji: To stay fit. Yuri: OH REALLY?!! YOU THINK THIS TIGER'S CLAW WILL FIT IN YOUR GUT?! YOU WANNA GET SHANKED, PRICK?!! Benji: Yuri? Natsuki: I warned ya. Yuri: WANNA SEE THE BUSINESS SIDE OF UNCLE JACK?!! Benji: Yuri, you need to calm down. Yuri: I AM CALM, YOU BLONDE CREEP!! ANY LAST WORDS?!! Benji: Why are we even having this conversation? Yuri: YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?! DIE!!!! (Suddenly, Steel stops Yuri.) Steel: Whoa! Hold on there! You weren't really gonna do that, were you? (Nate approaches Yuri.) Nate: Okay. That's enough, Yuri. Wake up. (Nate snaps his fingers at Yuri's face five times. Yuri's behavior changes drastically.) Yuri: Wha..? What just happened? Why am I holding this karambit? Nate: You were dreaming. Now get downstairs. Geoffrey's almost got breakfast ready. Yuri: Oh. (Puts the karambit on a table.) Okay. If you insist, Nate. (Yuri heads downstairs.) Benji: Nate, what the hell was that? Nate: It's a side effect that the girls of the literature club suffer from time to time. It resulted from Monika briefly making contact with the Evox Virus during his attempt at deleting her. Benji: Can we help them? Nate: I've been looking into it. So far I have nothing, but I hope to change that. I just need to take time to look inside their heads and track down what Evox did to change their behavior. Benji: Sounds good. (John approaches while talking on his phone.) John: Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Thanks for the information. See you then. (Hangs up) We got a problem. Someone's been driving cattle in Texas to stampede populated areas. Mainly small towns. They did that in Arlen, Longview, and some other locations. Benji: Did Cloe warn you? John: No. An old friend of mine from Texas did. He's currently a monk of the Xiaolin Temple. His name is Clay Bailey. Benji: Clay Bailey? I've heard of him.. and the the other four Xiaolin Warriors. Steel: Don't you mean three? Nate: No. There was only four of them to begin with, Steel. The Xiaolin Warriors wield the powers of Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth. They later gained a fifth member wielding the power of Wood. John: The cattle came from a farm south of mine. Benji, you and Monika will be coming with me. Benji: Well, let's pack it up and get going. John: We'll call the others if we need them. (John and Benji head downstairs. Later, Benji, John, and Monika arrive in Texas. They get out of the truck. Benji gets on his comm.) Benji: Cloe, we're here. Cloe: Got it. Listen to what Clay has to say. He's a good guy. Benji: Rog. I'll call you for backup if needed. (John approaches Clay.) John: Clay! Clay: Well I'll be hog tied. John! I thought I wouldn't see you again! What happened? John: Heh. We survived the Storm King's attack on our group, surprisingly enough. The girl, Nene, she was sucked into the distortion, but she survived and ended up in Equestria for a while. She's in New Donk City now. Clay: Well, I'm happy to know that you're all safe now. John: Likewise. By the way, this guy is Nene's boyfriend, Benjamin. Benji: What's up? Call me Benji. (Benji and Clay shake hands.) John: And this here is my second half, Monika. Monika: Nice to meet you. (Monika and Clay shake hands.) Clay: John talks about you a lot. Even what happened before. Don't worry, though. I trust him. Monika: Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Clay: I said don't worry. That's over with. Benji: So you told John there was a cattle problem? Clay: Yeah. I came back for a little while the other day. I was helping the owner here with taking care of his livestock. Then someone let them out while I wasn't lookin'. Their behavior seemed more erratic than normal. Benji: Mind if we look around? Clay: Sure. I'm not sure what what you'll find given the fact that the fence is still good. No loose hardware or anything. (The four look around to try and find a sign of any broken parts or maybe even an intruder. Benji is still walking and looking. He approaches the gate that was opened and he ends up stepping on something that isn't dirt. Benji looks and it's a pile of nuts and bolts. Benji picks them up.) Benji: Clay, you said the fence didn't lose any hardware like nuts and bolts, right? Clay: Yup. Benji: I'm gonna have to scan this stuff. (Benji scans the bolts.) Benji: Well, looks like you had an intruder here, Clay. These are a couple of nuts and bolts left behind by those dolts, Scratch and Grounder. Monika: You thinking what I'm thinking? Benji: Yeah. Dr. Robotnik. John: Ask Cloe to track him. He might have the steer with him. Benji: On it. (Later, a train is seen with a lot of cattle onboard headed towards New Donk City. Dr. Robotnik flies over it in his Egg-O-Matic Hovercraft.) Dr. Robotnik: Yes! My animal controller is working! After stampeding through 5 towns, we're finally ready to unleash these cows on New Donk City! While the Order is distracted trying to stop the stampede, I will break into the power plant and steal all of the power moons! They will never stop me this time!! Scratch: We're approaching the city, your Superiorness! Dr. Robotnik: Excellent! Stop the train and let these cow run free in the city! Scratch: As you wish, your Nastiness. (John is seen driving towards the train.) John: That's the train Cloe was talking about. Monika: And the cows are in there, too! Benji: And it's headed towards the city! Robotnik's planning on turning New Donk City into the next Pamplona! Monika: I am NOT gonna let Robotnik launch a Running of the Bulls on unsuspecting people! John: Neither will we. (To Clay) You still have that Tongue of Cherokee? Clay: Right here! John: Good. We'll need it. (The train is slowing down.) Clay: It's stoppin'. John: Benji, now is a good time! Benji: I'll get the Gauss Cannon ready! (Benji climbs out the back window. He places the Gauss Cannon on the top of the truck. The train stops and Scratch and Grounder approaches the car that the cattle is in. They open the door.) Clay: They're letting them out!! Monika: Benji, now's a good time to fire that thing!! Benji: Firing! (Benji fires the cannon at Scratch and Grounder, causing them to jump out of the blast. Dr. Robotnik sees this from the ground.) Dr. Robotnik: Those Knights always get in the way!! Time to unleash the stampede! (Robotnik uses his Animal Controller and releases the cattle from the train and directs them towards the city. Clay climbs out the back and gives the Tongue of Cherokee to John.) Clay: You know how to use that, right? John: Yeah. Cloe taught us all about the Shen Gong Wu. Clay: Get that heard as far away from the city as possible! John: Got it! (Benji fires the cannon on numerous badniks. He and Clay jump off the bed of the truck and start to fight the rest of the badniks. Benji morphs and slashes numerous badniks with his sword.) Clay: FIST OF THE IRON BEAR! SHOKU JUPITER, EARTH!! (Clay slams his fists into the ground, causing a crack to open up. The badniks fall from the collapsing ground. Devon arrives on Cruise. He meets up with Benji and Clay.) Devon: I got here as soon as I can. (To Clay) You must be Clay. I'm Devon, Red Ranger. (Clay and Devon shake hands. Suddenly, more badniks arrive.) Benji: Devon... Devon: I know. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! HA!!! (Morphs) UNLEASH THE BEAST!! (Devon and Benji team up and slash through numerous badniks.) Devon: Transport! Beast-X Blaster! (Combines the Beast-X Blaster and Saber into the Beast-X Cannon) Beast-X Cannon, Ready!! BEAST-X CANNON BLAST!! (Devon fires the cannon, destroying the remaining badniks.) Devon: (Activates comms) John, did you secure the heard yet? John: (Comms) We're approaching the front of the heard right now. (John moves his truck to the front. Robotnik sees this.) Dr. Robotnik: No!! (Activates comms) Scratch, Grounder, summon the Robodactyl!! Grounder: Yes, your Sneakiness! (John and Monika switch seats. Monika is behind the wheel.) Monika: Phew. I wouldn't mind climbing onto you again. John: Uhh... Monika: Ahahahaha! I was just teasing you. John: Anyway... (John leans out and uses the Tongue of Cherokee.) John: Tongue of Cherokee!! (To the cows) Listen up! You don't wanna head towards that city! You wanna head back home! Follow us and stay close! (John and Monika lead the stampede away from the city. Suddenly, a robotic pterodactyl swoops over them aggressively.) Monika: Not good! That thing is causing me to swerve!! John: Stay calm! (Devon looks from afar.) Devon: Let's go, Cruise! Cruise: On it! Devon: (Activates comms) Commander, we need the Racer Zord! (Devon speeds off. Back with the truck, the Robodactyl gets lower and lower towards the truck, causing Monika to panic. The Robodactyl is now low enough to hit them head on. Before that could happen, the Racer Zord comes along and blasts it. Monika continues driving without anymore problems.) Monika: That was close. Thanks, Devon. Devon: (Comms) I'll take it from here. (The Zord's spoiler extends into a blade.) Devon: Cheetah Slash!! (The Zord props up on two wheels and slashes the Robodactyl.) Devon: Battle Mode! (The Zord enters Battle Mode and prepares for a final attack.) Devon: Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster!! (Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster and aims it.) Devon: Racer Zord! Cheetah Strike!! (Devon fires and the Zord swoops in and slashes the Robodactyl, destroying it.) Devon: Take that, Robotnik! (Sometime later, the cows are seen returning to their corral. Clay closes the gate.) Clay: Thanks for your help out there. Devon: No problem. It's the least we can do. Clay: Well, I can't stay here too much longer. Dojo will be here soon to take me back to the temple. But I hope to see you all again. John: Same here, brother. (John and Clay fist bump.) Benji: We better head back to the city. Nice to meet you, Clay. Looking forward to seeing you again. (The team and Clay part ways. The sun is setting on the horizon.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts